


Moonlight Flit

by beren



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013), welcome to the punch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has been arrested so why is Sternwood back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Flit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

This is my FB3X fanfic drabble for this week's Drabble Cascade. Our word this week is Moonlight and anyone can join in. [Click this link to find out all the details about the cascade](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/03/fb3x-drabble-cascade-2-word-of-week.html).

 **Title:** Moonlight Flit  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Welcome to the Punch  
 **Pairing:** none, but you could read it as preslash Max/Jacob if you like  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Eran Creevy et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** set after the movie so it is a spoiler, but nothing specific  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word Count:** 100  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

Max heard a thud outside and fervently wished he was armed and not handcuffed to the hospital bed. He'd been arrested and given medical treatment while investigations were carried out; there was so much shit to dig up.

When Sternwood stepped in, Max thought the man had changed his mind about killing him.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, shocked.

"There's a hit out on you and since you're the only one who knows I didn't organise this, we're doing a moonlight flit."

It was funny; Max didn't doubt Sternwood at all, just let the man unlock the handcuffs.

  
[ ](http://fantasyboysxxx.blogspot.co.uk/2013/03/fb3x-drabble-cascade-2-word-of-week.html)

This entry was originally posted at <http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/240952.html>.  



End file.
